Con el sol y con el mar
by Jinzoningen Juu-Chan
Summary: /Universo alterno/ todos son humanos, eso no significa que sean débiles, las mujeres tampoco lo son, pueden ser fuertes tanto física como psicológicamente. Tras Bulma enfermarse, cápsula Corp sea una empresa completamente nueva, y sin recurso habilitado, Vegeta tomará los medios para acabar con la enfermedad de su "mujer" ¿cuanto podrá esperar ella?
1. ¡Fiesta!

Bulma: Aiy Veg-geta jaja dejate.. -dijo mientras reia-

Vegeta: Pero si laa fieeesta recien empe..empezo -le habla al oido- despuuues la pasaremos aun mejor

18: Holaa ¿inte...rrumpo?

Vegeta: Noh

18: Bien..por...porque Bulma...yo -le costaba hablar ya que estaba en su momento ebrio-

Bulma: Haah ¿que que cosa? -dijo un poco ebria-

18: Kkrilin.. se ca..llo a tu fuente de soda

Vegeta: esse enan..o estu... tupido jaja

Esa noche "era" el cumpleaños de Bulma, eran pasadas las 00:00 A.M y todos estaban borrachos, unos mas que otros y otros muy ligeramente. Se la pasaron comentando idioteces y riendose de cosas sin sentido, que solo los borrachos le encontrarian el chiste, toda la noche.

*A la mañana*

Bulma: ¡Ay mi cabeza! que carajos ocurrio anoche, porque estan todos en mi casa, porque Urigame la tortuga de Roshi esta aquí, que hace un vagabundo durmiendo en el sofá, porque 18 esta en el palo de la cortina, porque Vegeta esta encima del mueble, ¿que hacen todos en mi casa? -dijo tocandose la frente y se para- Vegeta, despierta

Vegeta: ¿Que que cosa? ¿que?

Bulma: Primero, hecha a este vagabundo de mi casa

Vegeta se levanta y va hasta donde el vagabundo -hey, viejo, viejo despierta ¡oye!-

Vago: ¿Donde?

Vegeta: Te vas - lo toma de la ropa y lo hecha- listo ahora dejame seguir durmiendo

Bulma: No, todos estamos cansados

Vegeta: Demonios, al menos los demas insectos despertaron

18: Jajaja que rayos paso anoche

Krilin levantandose -esa soda estaba fría-

Bulma: Lamento mucho tu incidente Krilin -dijo tapandose la boca para no reirse-

Milk: ¡Que vergonzoso! lo siento Bulma

Bulma: No pasa nada

18: Bien me voy, buena fiesta Bulma

Milk: Yo igual, tengo que vestirme

Goku: Listo, adios Bulma

Krilin: Adiós, nos vemos -todos los conocidos de Bulma se fueron, los que ella no conocia se fueron igualmente pero disimulando-

Bulma: Vegeta, tienes que llevarte a Urigame

Vegeta: ¿Otra cosa?

Bulma: No, vas a ir a dejar a esa tortuga a la isla donde Roshi

Vegeta: ¡Supongo! -dijo molesto-

Bulma: ¡No me grites!

Vegeta: ¡No seas tan sensible!

Bulma: ¡No me digas que no hacer!

Vegeta: Ya..ire a dejar a la maldita tortuga... -Bulma cierra los ojos en muestra de felicidad-

Al volver Bulma tiene listo el almuerzo

Bulma: Vegeta, esta noche ire a salir con Yamcha -Vegeta para de comer-

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Bulma: Vegeta, tú sabes que el no es mi novio y no lo será nunca más, el único eres tú

Vegeta: No eres muy convincente ¬¬

Bulma: Ya te dije, no seas celoso, después la pasarás bien... es como un mini campamento, solo para hablar un poco y comer malvaviscos, nada interesante

Vegeta: Bien mujer, vé -aun sin conformarse-

Bulma: Te vez tan lindo celoso

Vegeta se sonroja enojadamente.

Al llegar la noche Bulma se va con Yamcha, se sorprende al saber que no iba sola con este, el llevaria a una de sus mujeres consigo.

Bulma murmurando al oido de Yamcha -¿quien es? ¿tenias que traerla?

Yamcha. Sí, es mi novia, no podia dejarla sola

Bulma: Ahhh esta bien ¬¬

Yamcha: Genial, oye Bulma esperanos

Bulma: ¿A donde irán?

Yamcha: Vamos a ver si hay un Market por aquí cerca, mientras tanto puedes cocinar los malvaviscos ¿esta bien?

(PBulma: Humm...¿un Market en el bosque? ja..quiere dejarme sola, que estúpido, le demostrare a ese bobo que yo puede establecerme sola aquí, me quedare en el auto hasta que venga, si alguien quiere hacerme algo arrancare con el auto, no será mi culpa porque el quizo irse con su "noviecita")

Bulma: Bien Yamcha, vayan -Yamcha y su novia se van dejando a Bulma sola-

Bulma: Ahh, sola, en una noche oscura, en un bosque, de campamento ¡es un grosero! no piensa en mi, se supone que teniamos que venir solo los dos

**_FlashBack_**

Bulma: ¡Hola Yamcha!

Yamcha: Hola Bulma ¿tienes que hacer algo este fin?

Bulma: Mmm no ¿por qué?

Yamcha: ¡Bien! estaba pensando que podiamos ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, no sé, a comer malvaviscos y a hablar

Bulma: ¡Que bien! si, vayamos

Yamcha: Pasare a buscarte a tu casa a las 19:00

Bulma: Te espero

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Bulma: Amm, un cigarro no estaria mal... ademas hace frío... me meteré al auto

* * *

**Holi :D ustedes se imaginan lo que pasara ¿cierto? no, Bulma no morira en el bosque ni nada de eso :3 jaja, bueno, se me ocurrio esto al cantar "Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena" dejen reviews porfavor ñ.ñ **


	2. ¿Que te pasa, Bulma?

Bulma: Ahh ¿cuanto ha pasado desde que se fue?...a ver... 2 minutos esto recién empieza...

Bulma saco una caja de cigarrilos que tenia en su cartera, saco un encendedor que principalmente habia traido para al menos intentar prender la fogata y prendio su primer cigarrillo.

Lo hacia todos los días, lo usaba para calmarse, ahora queria aprovecharlo mayoritariamente porque estaba sola, tendria tiempo para pensar, de Yamcha, de la forma en que le mintio y tenia la dignidad para invitarla a salir ¡con su actual novia! de seguro esa tipa la odiaba ¿por qué ella no podria odiarla también? ¿le ha dado algo de bueno? pues no, nada bueno ni malo, nisiquiera se hablaban.

Estuvo pensando toda la noche sin darse cuenta de que se fumo una caja entera, el calor de el lugar hizo que le diera sueño y se quedo dormida

~Mañana siguiente~

Bulma se desperto tociendo

Bulma: *Tociendo mucho* ¿Qué demonios paso? *sigue tociendo* -intenta recordar-

_( PBulma: ahh, si, me quede dormida mientras fumaba) __**-**_Abre la puerta del auto y deja salir todo el humo que estaba dentro junto con ella tambien-

Bulma: Que noche mas genial, eso es, o mejor que cerveza -dijo sonriendo- ¿y Yamcha? no esta, bien al menos es de día, no se como rayos pienso arrancar el auto si es un maldito lugar lleno de árboles ¬¬ no me importa, es el auto de Yamcha, no me importa si se le pierde, el sabrá venir a buscarlo, y no lo pienso esperar más, me ire, ja

Pasaba por cada parte, juraba ver a alguien detras de ella, volteaba pero no, curiosamente no habia nada

~Casa de Bulma C.C~

Vegeta estaba abriendo sus ojos, habia dormido en el sofa esperando a que Bulma cumpliera su promesa que tenian planeada para cuando volviera, lamentablemente una vez mas Vegeta se habia quedado sin su noche feliz -lástima-

Vegeta: Que diablos pasa, porque no ha vuelto ah, sabia que no debia confiar en que ese insecto se llevara a Bulma... hmm ¡de seguro se acostaron juntos! no no, Bulma no haria eso, no es tan idiota como para hacer eso con alguien que la engaño minimo unas 10 veces... entonces se quedo a dormir a su casa, pero me hubiera avisado -saca el celular que Bulma le obligo a usar de su bolsillo y lo desbloquea- no, lo he tenido todo el tiempo prendido y no ha llamado -se para de el sofá-

Vegeta: Habrá que ir a buscarla, bien... rayos olvide lo principal, donde fueron Bulma con el insecto... -va hasta su cama- Humm una nota de Bulma y dice...

Vegeta, se que tus celos son imperdonables y de seguro quieres venir a buscarme, si es que nos perdemos o yo no vuelvo siendo muy tarde, asi que segun lo que Yamcha me dijo, ibamos a estar en el bosque "Home of the empty forest" por la carretera saliendo de ciudad Satan

Vegeta: Hpm, esta tipa es una adivina, no era necesario poner el nombre de la ciudad en honor a ese viejo creido... "¡ay, si, uy uy si, el salvo los edificios de unos terroristas, es tan genial uy si!" esa gente sopenca no sabe que el enano, la rubia, el retrasado de Kakarotto y su hijo ¬¬ en fin, ire donde los molestos padres de esta mujer -llega a la cocina y se encuentra con la señora Brief-

Sra Brief: ¡Oh! hola apuesto joven Vegeta, ¿quieres té? -dijo mientras hechaba té a una taza con los ojos cerrados, muy sonriente y botando té al piso-

Vegeta cambia de tema -¿y su marido, donde esta?

Sra Brief: Pues, esta allá abajo, reconstruyendo autos para nuestra futura gran empresa -dijo muy feliz-

Vegeta: Bien ¿usteded sabe si ya tiene listo alguno?

Sra Brief: ¡Si! ve a preguntarle querido ¿para que lo necesitas?

_(PVegeta: ¬¬ que le importa) _Vegeta: Anoche Bulma no volvio y planeo ir a buscarla

Sra Brief: Bien, ve, espero que la encuentres ¡suerte!

Vegeta: Si, si, la encontrare -fastidiado-

Se va hasta el laboratorio del Dr Brief

Vegeta: Oye, tengo que salir a buscar a tu hija, prestame un auto

Dr Brief: Mm, ¿tienes licencia de conducir?

Vegeta: ¿¡Y eso que importa!? ¡tengo que ir a buscar a tu hijaque seguramente murio! y tu te procupas por licencias de conducir, solo dame el auto!

El Dr Brief suelta el cigarrillo que tenia en la boca y sin ninguna palabra mas, le da el auto a Vegeta

Vegeta sale de la casa con el auto de el mini estacionamiento afuera, chocando con todo lo que habia a su alrededor, llego hasta dicho bosque y vio el auto de Yamcha, empezo a buscar a Bulma.

_(PVegeta: ¿Quien vendria hasta aca? no creo que una débil mujer andubiera por estas partes) _

diciendo esto tomo en cuenta donde estaba, al levantar la cabeza vio a Bulma, caminando lentamente por ahí.. se paró detrás de ella. Bulma sintio una precensia y sin darse cuenta empezo a gritar

Vegeta: Shhh, callate, soy yo

Bulma: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¿¡Por qué gritas!?

Bulma: Me asustaste

Vegeta: ¡Tú me asustaste a mi! ¡andas por el bosque como si nada!

Bulma sonrio con cara de mala -Mmm... entonces te preocupas por mi...-

Vegeta: Ya déjate de idioteces y vamonos

Bulma: Sí -van caminando por el bosque, derecho para llegar hasta una carretera y ver si un taxi, auto, colectivo, micro, bus o hasta un camión que les parara ya que Vegeta habia hecho trizas el pobre auto que el Dr Brief acababa de reconstruir

Vegeta: Oye ¿tienes dinero?

Bulma: ¿Para pagar el transporte? si, si tengo

_(PVegeta: Rayos, y yo que queria subirme a un auto y tirar al conductor por la ventana) _

Vegeta: Bien -Bulma para de caminar , Vegeta la queda viendo y Bulma se cae al piso de cara- Bulma...oye... mujer... mujer entiendo que anoche no la hayas pasado, ni hayas dormido bien por culpa de este insecto, pero no es momento de dormirse ahora, tenemos que irnos -hablo tranquilamente pensando que era una de las bromas de Bulma, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era asi- ¡agh que maldita mas mala suerte es esta! -tomo rapidamente a Bulma y fue corriendo hasta donde creia que estaba la izquierda y donde habia dejado el destrozado auto.

Lo encontro finalmente, pero nisiquiera andaba, le impresionaba que no se hubiera muerto y nisiquiera hecho un rasguño al chocarlo contra todo, salio de sus pensamientos al mirar su pierna y darse cuenta de que tenia un gran corte en esta

Vegeta: ¿Que demonios? ¿nisiquiera me di cuenta de esto...? ¿tan alarmado estaba..? -Bulma nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de que Vegeta habia dejado un rastro con sangre proveniente de su pierna por el camino donde la encontro, no habia alternativa, asi que saco dinero y se subio al primer auto que vio, no le importo que la gente notara el corte en su pierna, eso nos les molestaba en nada ¿no? si a el le dolia era su problema, si se moria también era su problema, si manchaba el auto, bueno, era su zona la que iba a manchar, el estaba pagando para que lo llevaran y no para que le dieran argumentos

* * *

**holaaaaaa :D ACyborg18, dejando con dudas a los lectores desde tiempos inmemorables xD lo sé, soy muy muy mala :'3 les voy a hacer una preguntita, pero contestenmela porfavor ¿quieren que Yamcha muera? porque como ustedes saben por el momento esta desaparecido con su novia, si quieren que aparezca bueno, va a aparecer, si no, hagamos que Vegeta fue a ver denuevo y se encontro con Yamcha muerto por ahí ¿ok? es desición de ustedes ;) pueden salvar una vida :'v **


	3. No se alarmen, esto es solo el comienzo

Vegeta llego al hospital con Bulma, luego de golpear a unos tipos que lo miraban demasiado. Llamaron a Bulma enseguida... lo cual no significa que la terminaran de atender enseguida, para mala suerte de Vegeta, quien apesar de los nervios se estaba muriendo de hambre y queria comerse la silla

_(PVegeta: Humm... no se ve muy dura que digamos... y en vista de que no hay nada que comer... _-Vegeta le da un mordisco a la silla inconciente de lo que hacia y todos le observavan, no podia creer que haya hecho reverenda estupidez-_ rayos, me estoy volviendo loco, deberia ir a comer algo y avisarle a los amigos de Bulma, si eso deberia hacer)_

Vegeta llego a la futura empresa exitosa y agarro una agenda

Sra Brief: Oh, ¿que haces, querido? veo que ya llegaste ¿y Bulma?

Vegeta: Cierto... _(PVegeta: olvide avisarle)_ -tomo aire poniendo su mejor tono de voz- fui a buscar a Bulma y cuando veniamos de vuelta, se desmayo o algo por el estilo-

Sra Brief: ¡Ay no! ¿¡y donde está!? -dijo sin dejar su vicio de mantener los ojos cerrados-

Vegeta: Esta en el hospital, pero hay un problema... -dijo preocupando mas a su "suegra" quien se habia calmado por un momento- se ha demorado demasiado como para que sea un simple desmayo -arrepintiendose de su comentario final, lo unico que causaria con eso seria que la señora Brief se volviera loca-

la sra Brief dio un grito preocupado

Vegeta: Pero... no pasa nada, solo un desmayo nada mas -agitaba los brazos tratando de calmar la situación, a pesar de estar claro que era el mas preocupado de todos-

Sra Brief: Bien, pero no me asustes asi cariño, voy a decirle al papá de Bulma

Vegeta: Yo voy a ir a avisarle a los demas -salio de su casa y mientras caminaba a las respectivas casas de los demas, se los encontro con los demas sentados en una banca en el parque-

18: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: ¿Que hacen todos aquí?

18: Mira, acabamos de llegar y queriamos decirte algo, algo sobre el bosque al que fue Bulma con Yamcha -Vegeta presta atención-

Krilin: Anoche en el reportaje de las noticias salio que el bosque "Home Of The Forest Empty" estaba infectado

Milk: Por una enfermedad, no se sabe cual es

Gohan: Segun lo que Bulma nos dijo, ese era el lugar adonde iba -habló inocente el pequeño-

Vegeta: ¡Agh! ¡demonios! pues yo venia a decirles que Bulma anoche no volvio -todos se asustaron por eso- pero no pongan esas caras, pongan una peor, si se hubiera perdido habria esperanza, en cambio la encontre y cuando nos veniamos de vuelta ella callo al piso

Milk: Vegeta ¿no estaras exagerando? talvez fue solo un desmayo pasajero, porque tenia hambre y tu ya sabes como es Yamcha

Vegeta: No estoy exagerando, al contrario, lo estoy suavizando, ¡porque lleve hace mucho rato a Bulma al hospital, la atendieron enseguida pero aun no sale!

18: ¿Qué?

Goku: ¡Que mala suerte! ¡pobre Bulma, que le habra ocurrido!

Gohan: Esperen -dijo inocente mientras lo miraban- creo que nos estamos olvidando de una persona

Krilin: Cierto

Todos: ¡Yamcha!

Vegeta: No se donde habra ido ese insecto repugnante

18: Al parecer fue con su novia porque ¿no estaba con Bulma cierto, Vegeta?

Vegeta: No, Bulma estaba sola, al menos ese insecto murio acompañado, si es que murio

Goku: Siempre considere a Yamcha como uno de mis grandes amigos, pero yo creo que en este momento importa mas saber que le ocurrio a Bulma, Yamcha tiene la costumbre de asustarnos y desaparecerse días enteros con sus miles de novias

Vegeta: Supongo, por una vez en tu estúpida vida tienes razon en algo, Kakarotto _(nota: Vegeta y Goku son huerfaron y se conocieron en un orfanato el cual se incendio y salieron antes, como nombre adoptivo le pusieron Goku, pero Vegeta le seguia llamando Kakaroto)_ -se van corriendo hasta el hospital y junto con el doctor estaba sentada Bulma-

Tenia pelo, tenia orejas, tenia nariz, tenia boca, tenia ojos, brazos, piernas, estaba completa, nada fuera de lo normal, pero se veia rara, tenia un pequeño detalle

Dr: Hasta que llegan, de todos modos no se retrasaron, acabamos de salir

Vegeta: Que bien, luego de 3 largas y malditas horas... ¬¬

Dr: Tengo que hablar con usted - Vegeta se voltea a ver a los demas y murmura-

Vegeta: Demonios...

18: Nosotros estamos acá... cuando salgas nos cuentas -dijo anciosa-

Vegeta: Ahh, bueno, ya voy -el doctor y Vegeta entran a una oficina y el doctor comienza a hablar-

Dr: Lo felicito por traer a su mujer tan rápido -Vegeta se sintio "orgulloso" pero luego volvio al tema-

Vegeta: ¿Bien? ¿y que ocurre?

Dr: Supongo que esto ocurrio hoy

Vegeta: Si, pero diga que pasa -perdiendo la paciencia-

Dr: ¿A donde fue su mujer hoy?

Vegeta: ¿Ah? a... anoche fue a un "paseo" por un bosque con su ex ¬¬ y tenia que volver anoche, pero no lo hizo, asi que esta mañana la fui a buscar y cuando veniamos de vuelta cayo al piso, no se nada mas

Dr: Ya veo... ¿Y usted sabe si el bosque tenia algo? no sé ¿un nombre? ¿algo?

Vegeta: Sí, el bosque tenia un nombre, algo asi como Home Of The Forest Empty ¿por?

Dr: Demonios -se para de su asiento-

Vegeta: ¿¡Pero que pasa!?

Dr: Lo siento, en serio, pero juraria que ese lugar ya estaba prohibido, que nadie mas nunca entraria, que no es un lugar nada agradable, nadie podria entrar ahí ¡nadie! se supone que ese lugar ya estaba penado por la autoridad

Vegeta se enoja y tambien se para -ya me esta aburriendo, ¡vaya al maldito grano!-

Dr: ¡Pues voy al grano! hay posibilidades de que su mujer tenga cáncer de pulmón -Vegeta pone una cara alarmada- pero... no solo pudo haber sido ese lugar, ese ambiente, no seria tanto, seria... ¿usted no sabe nada mas de lo que paso con la señora Bulma?

Vegeta: ¿No le estoy diciendo que yo no estaba con ella?

Dr: Bien... -regresa a la calma denuevo- con exámenes tomo se sabe, su mujer tendra que venir el día 19 de este mes, tomese el tiempo para decirselo, pero no la asuste ¿quiere llevarsela enseguida?

Vegeta: Me gustaria que estuviera un rato mas aqui... después yo vendre por ella

Dr: ¿Que va a hacer?

Vegeta le iba a contestar mal, pero tomo en cuenta que mas iban a "sospechar" de él, asi que invento una mentira -ire a casa, a decir que arreglen su habitación, para que descanse...-

Dr: Bien, venga por ella cuando desee -dijo convencido de las palabras de Vegeta, este sale de la sala y va con los demás-

18: ¿Y bien? -esperando respuesta-

Vegeta: El viejo dice que Bulma podria tener cáncer de pulmón

Goku: ¿¡Que!? -alarmado al igual que los otros-

Vegeta: Shh -hizo en gesto de silencio- cállate Kakaroto, por si te interesa, ire a ese estúpido bosque a ver que pudo haber pasado

18: ¿Iras?

Krilin: ¿Enserio?

Vegeta: A parte de eso, quiero saber donde esta ese insecto bastardo

Goku: Bien, te acompañamos, Milk, quedate aquí

Milk: ¡Ay Goku! ¡vas a ir, pero no te pierdas ni nada de eso! ¡recuerda que tenemos un hijo que criar! ¿¡me oiste!? -dijo indignada-

Goku: Bien... si, si

Vegeta comenzo a reir ligeramente por tal escena -yo me voy, si quieren vienen-

18: Pues, te sigo

Krilin: Yo igual voy, no pienso dejar que N°18 vaya sola, a pesar de ser la chica mas fuerte y quien sabe, talvez del mundo

Goku: No se olviden de mi

Gohan: Mami yo también quiero ir... -dijo con inseguridad-

Milk: ¡No! tu te quedas aquí, tienes que avanzar con tus estudios

Gohan: Ay...

Krilin, 18, Goku y Vegeta fueron a ese tal bosque, Vegeta era el unico claro de lo que habia dicho el doctor y lo peligroso que era, pero a el no le importaba, todos estuvieron caminando por mucho tiempo, encontraron el auto de Yamcha, al verlo abierto entraron y vieron cinzas de cigarro, sus restos, habian montones, al parecer alguien se habia "¿divertido?"

al menos ya tenian una prueba de lo otro que habria pasado con respecto a Bulma, pero fue mucha mas grande su impresión, al caminar metros y mas metros, para luego encontrarse con algo horrible, con la novia de Yamcha con su ropa rasgada y casi rota completamente, su cabello castaño despeinado y embarrado , tendida en el piso, y arriba estaba Yamcha, colgado en un árbol, con el cuello y la cara cortada, la ropa cubierta con sangre, y evidentemente los dos MUERTOS

* * *

**holi mis amores :3 ok no ¿les gusto? ¡como ustedes querian! el tio Yamcha murio xD me demore mas en actualizar porque este es el capítulo mas largo que he puesto alrededor de todo lo que he publicado, con 1,439 sin contar mi notita, el mas largo hasta el momento, lo estoy haciendo desde ayer y hoy fui a una convension con mi friend, y lo continue el resto de la tarde hasta ahora... dejen reviews ñ.ñ porfavor ¿siiiiii? :D gracias linduras ñ.ñ**


End file.
